2brokegirlsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
3x20 - Die Stripperin in der Fischtapete - TRANSKRIPT
DIE KONDITORSCHULE – MANHATTAN; TAG Caroline, Deke und Max treten aus dem Aufzug. Eine Frau mit einem Klemmbrett in der Hand begrüßt sie. FRAU: Morgen. Name? MAX: Erst will ich meinen Anwalt. Und übrigens war ich letzte Nacht bei denen. CAROLINE: '''Max, das ist nur für das Frühlingssemester. Entschuldigung sie schaut zu viele Polizei Dokus. '''FRAU: Eigentlich will ich Ihnen nur ihre Schecks zurückgeben. Es gibt kein Frühlingssemester, weil die Konditorschule nicht mehr existiert. CAROLINE: '''Was? '''FRAU: Sie dürfen gerne Ihre persönlichen Sachen abholen, die sie vielleicht noch im Kursraum haben. DEKE: Du holst das Gras, ich das andere Gras. CAROLINE: '''Das ist doch verrückt! Wie können die auf einmal die Schule zumachen? Oh gut, John ist da. Der weiß sicher Bescheid. '''MAX: Warum glaubst du dass er weiß was los ist? CAROLINE: '''Er ist eine fette Queen, Max. Er weiß wieso die Schule zu ist und wieso Lady Gagas letztes Album gefloppt ist. '''VORSPANN Max, Caroline und Deke gehen in den Unterrichtsraum. CAROLINE: '''Wo ist Chef Nicolas? '''JOHN: In Frankreich. Mit seiner Ehefrau. CAROLINE: '''Wieso ist er in Frankreich? '''JOHN: Anscheinend hatte jemand hier, vielleicht jemand den ich gerade ansehe, eine Affäre mit ihm. Und seine Frau hat es herausgefunden. CAROLINE: '''Deke! Schockierend! Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass Chef Nicolas schwul ist. '''JOHN: Oh bitte. Wenn er schwul wäre, hätte ich mich auf ihn gestürzt. MAX: Wie ein Gorilla auf ein Baguette. JOHN: Kleine, wir wissen alle das es nicht Deke war. CAROLINE: '''O. k., ja, ja. Ich bin es gewesen. '''JOHN: Und meine Eltern sagen ich bin das versaute Schweinchen. CAROLINE: '''Aber es war keine Affäre. Wir haben einmal geknutscht, an sechs verschiedenen Orten bei acht Dates, und dann sagte ich Schluss. '''JOHN: Schluss für euch! Und Schluss für uns! Schluss für uns alle! Leb wohl Spachtel! Leb wohl Mixer! Es ist vorbei! Das Backparadies ist geschlossen! Danke, Caroline! CAROLINE: '''Du tust ja gerade so als wäre ich die einzige, die je eine Konditorschule zerstört hat! '''DAS DINER – BROOKLYN; NACHT Caroline und Max kommen aus dem Diner. CAROLINE: '''Kannst du nicht ohne mich zu Deke gehen? Ich fühle mich wie der letzte Dreck, Max. '''MAX: Dann passt du doch perfekt in einen Müllcontainer. Und Deke sagte, ich muss dich mitnehmen. Keine Panik, wir wollen keinen Dreier mit dir machen. Auf unserer Dreierliste stehst du ganz unten mit Taylor Swift. CAROLINE: '''Wenigstens mit Taylor. Und wer steht auf der Dreierliste über mir? Felicity Irgendwas aus Desperate Housewives. '''MAX: Ist das die mit der Schönheit OP? CAROLINE: '''Könntest du etwas spezifischer werden? '''DEKE: Willkommen, willkommen. Füße beim rausgehen bitte abwischen. CAROLINE: '''Deke, ich muss dich waren. Ich bin heute nicht in der Stimmung für Party. '''MAX: Die tollsten Partys sind Caroline Partys, denn sie finden nie statt. CAROLINE: '''Ich bin voller Schuldgefühle und dem Käse Omelette das wir eben hatten. '''DEKE: Es gibt keine Party hier, aber das Gras habe ich wieder besorgt, denn ich bin perfekt. MAX: Gut, denn es ist von Earl und er sagt es haut dich so um, dass er damit sogar mal seinen Tod für die Lebensversicherung vorgetäuscht hat. CAROLINE: '''Bei dem was ich getan habe, müssen wir das vielleicht auch. Deke es tut mir so furchtbar leid. Ehrlich, ich platze vor Scham und den Pommes dich gerade hatte. '''MAX: Wir sind traurig weil die Konditorschule zu hat und wir wissen nicht was wir tun sollen. MAX: Ich weiß was ich jetzt tue. Ich esse den Zitronenkuchen aus meiner Tasche. DEKE: O. k. also wir alle haben die Konditorschule geliebt. MAX: War ganz o. k., halb so wild. DEKE: Halb so wild? Wir hatten Sex in jedem Kursraum und in beiden Treppenhäusern. MAX: Und auf Carolines Tisch. Aber... Also gut. CAROLINE: '''Ja, finde ich ziemlich wild. War das an einem Dienstag, auf meiner New York Times und habt ihr danach meinen Himbeer Fruchtriegel gegessen? Ich habe deswegen jemanden zum Weinen gebracht! '''MAX: O. k., ja es war ganz witzig. Aber jetzt ist es vorbei und so ist das Leben. Ob Konditorschule oder nicht, alles halb so wild. DEKE: Ich werde sie kaufen. MAX: Ja! Ja! Ich liebe diesen verdammten Laden! Wir hatten Sex auf deinem Tisch während wir den Fruchtriegel gegessen haben! Es war fantastisch dort! CAROLINE: '''Deke, was willst du damit sagen? '''DEKE: Naja, ich werde meine Eltern bitten darin zu investieren. Caroline du kannst die Schule leiten, du bist der Knaller im Büro und Max und ich sind die unartigen Schüler, die sich von Lehrern einen Scheißdreck vorschreiben lassen.'' Füll' du doch die Biskuitrolle, Bitch! Der Laden gehört mir!'' CAROLINE: '''Warte, ist das überhaupt möglich? Ich meine das wird Millionen kosten. '''MAX: Na und? Er ist reich! Jetzt verstehe ich endlich den Sinn von Geld, das ist großartig! Das ist die tollste Idee aller Zeiten! DEKE: Ich weiß! Und da das Gespräch heute stattfinden soll, müsst ihr beide zu meinen Eltern mitkommen. Die wollen sowieso, dass ich Ihnen meine Freundin vorstelle. MAX: Mich vorstellen? Wer braucht schon eine Konditorschule. EIN APARTMENTHAUS – MANHATTAN; TAG Caroline, Max und Deke treten aus dem Aufzug. MAX: Der Aufzug fährt wirklich direkt in eure Wohnung? Nein, ich bin hier falsch. Tür auflassen, Kumpel. DEKE: Wir kriegen das hin. Wiedersehen, James. CAROLINE: '''Max, tu einfach immer das Gegenteil von dem, was du sonst tun würdest. '''MAX: Das tue ich ja schon, ich bin hier. Die Mädchen und Deke betreten die Wohnung. FRAU: Deke, hallo. CAROLINE: '''Los, mach dich beliebt. '''MAX: Hallo Mrs. Bromberg, ich bin Max. FRAU: Ich bin das Hausmädchen. DEKE: Das ist Iris, arbeitet seit Jahren für uns. FRAU: Aber die Umarmung war sehr nett. Ich sage dann mal deinen Eltern Bescheid. DEKE: Was geht ab, Max. Denkst du jede schwarze Frau die hier rumläuft ist meine Mutter? MAX: Naja, jeder weiße Mann der irgendwo herumläuft könnte mein Vater sein. Gehen wir, ich habe genug Scheiße gebaut. CAROLINE: '''Nein, Iris hat gesagt, dass die Umarmung nett war. Aber für so was wird sie auch bezahlt. Hier nimm lieber meine Perlen. '''MAX: Ja klar, mit diesen Perlen sehe ich aus wie ein Affe in Babyklamotten. Das funktioniert nicht. DEKE: Entspann dich, Max. MAX: Bist du verrückt! Fass mich nicht an, Mann. Wenn deine Mutter uns dabei sieht denkt sie Oh da ist sie ja, die Nutte aus dem sozialen Wohnungsbau. Und sie treibt es hier mit unserem Sohn in unserem... Was? Protzigen Bücherzimmer? CAROLINE: '''Deke ihr habt eine Warhol Suppendose? '''DEKE: Ja, die war in meinem Schlafzimmer. Die wurde hierher gehängt als ich ein Star Wars Poster drüber geklebt habe. MAX: O. k., o. k. Seht ihr, endlich etwas das wir gemeinsam haben. Ich habe diese Suppe früher immer getrunken und darüber kann ich reden. DEKE: Perfekt, ja! Dann macht das. MAX: Ja, o. k. Also wenn meine Mutter irgendwo beim Saufen war habe ich peng die Dose mit einem Schraubenzieher aufgeschlagen, denn ich konnte den Öffner nie finden, weil sie mit dem spitzen Ende immer ihre Haschpfeife geputzt hat. MAX/DEKE: 'Gib ihr die verdammten Perlen. '''CAROLINE: '''Es ist nur eine kleine Hilfe. Ein Zeichen für die reichen Menschen, das sagt ich bin eine von euch. Wie wenn ein Hells Angel einen Aufnäher auf der Weste hat auf dem steht ''stirb du Sau. '''MAX: Hoffentlich bekomme ich ein Zeichen von Deke, wenn seine echte Mum reinkommt. Denn so wie ich heute drauf bin umarme ich sogar Oprah. GENET: Oprah kann Umarmungen nicht leiden. Den Fehler habe ich auf ihrem Afrika Ball gemacht. Einmal umarmt und 20 Minuten später wies man mir einen neuen Platz zu neben LaToya Jackson. MAX: Dankeschön. GENET: Sie sind Max. Ich bin Dekes Mutter, Genet. DEKE: Mum, unsere Freundin Caroline. CAROLINE: '''Danke für die Einladung. Eine umwerfende Kunstsammlung. '''GENET: Oh, dankeschön. Dummerweise sind mein Mann und ich Pop-Art Junkies. MAX: Ich esse Suppe. GENET: Ich werde dann mal nach meinem Mann sehen. David! CAROLINE: '''Ich-esse-Suppe? '''GENET: Eben war er noch bei mir. Ach, manchmal denke ich ich sollte eine Spur aus Brotkrümeln streuen. MAX: Sehr witzig! DAVID: O. k. ich bin gleich soweit Freunde. Ich schicke nur noch ein paar Geschäftsmails. Stimmt gar nicht, ich sehe mir eine Seite mit Promis an, wo sie kein Make-up tragen. Und soll ich ehrlich sein, Hugh Jackman besser ohne Make-up. GENET: Das kriege ich. DAVID: '''Ist gut. '''GENET: Und was hast du im Mund? DAVID: '''Ein Bonbon. '''GENET: Gib ihn mir bitte. DAVID: '''Genet ich bin erwachsen. Ich darf doch wohl noch ein Bonbon Essen. '''GENET: Ich soll dir dabei helfen mit dem süßen Zeug aufzuhören. DAVID: '''Es ist doch nur ein Bonbon. '''GENET: Spuck ihn aus. DAVID: '''Ich kann nicht. '''GENET: Wieso nicht? DAVID: '''Weil 1 Liter Speicher mit rauskäme. Da ist er ja! Da ist mein Sohn! Bis wir die Ergebnisse vom Vaterschaftstest endlich bekommen. Ich liebe ihn. '''DEKE: Daddy komm schon, nicht mit Zunge vor meiner Freundin. Max, komm mal her. MAX: Gern aber nicht mit Zunge vor dem Nachtisch. DAVID: '''Nicht mit Zunge vor dem Nachtisch! Ein hübsches Ding und witzig! Und dein Bodyguard? '''MAX: Das ist meine Freundin... Ich habe ein Blackout. Hilf mir! CAROLINE: '''Oh, sie ist etwas nervös. Hallo Mister Bromberg, ich bin Caroline. '''DAVID: '''Einen Drink vor dem Essen, ja? '''MAX: Ja aber nur einen. Aber nicht weil ich schwanger bin. Was?! DAVID: '''Los setzt euch doch. '''GENET: Ja setzen wir uns erst mal. Und führen ein nettes Gespräch, damit wir uns etwas besser kennen lernen. DAVID: '''Also, was ist mit der Konditorschule? '''GENET: Ja wir sind gespannt? Erzählt uns alles. DEKE: Naja als wir neulich kamen sagten sie uns die Schule wäre geschlossen. Und John, der schwule Monsterkonditor ist voll ausgerastet. Max kann ihn echt super nachmachen. MAX: Nein, nein, kann ich nicht. CAROLINE: '''Doch Max das ist wirklich witzig und sehr charmant. '''MAX: Oh, o. k. Er ist etwa eins 90 - DEKE: Steh auf du musst aufstehen. MAX: Ja, o. k. o. k. und er hatte seine Arme über dem Kopf ungefähr so. CAROLINE: '''Ich glaube seine Arme waren unten. '''MAX: Nein, die sind voll über seinem Kopf gewesen! DEKE: Ja, sie hat recht, sie waren ganz unten. Wirklich tief unten. Wie bei einem Krokodil. Oder einem Pinguin. MAX: Was redet ihr da bloß? Die waren wirklich ganz weit oben! Voll über seinem Kopf! Und... Oh ja, sie waren unten. Wisst ihr was, ich glaube er hat dabei gesessen und war dabei ganz ruhig. CAROLINE: Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich muss mir die Nase pudern. Max willst du mitkommen? MAX: Nichts lieber als das Max und Caroline gehen ins Bad. Max drückt hektisch auf den Aufzugknopf. CAROLINE: '''Max wir müssen hier rein. '''MAX: Ich habe gedacht wir wollen abhauen? Gefangen! Gefangen wie Ratten! CAROLINE: '''Was ist los mit dir? Wieso schwitzt du denn so stark? Vielleicht sollten wir gleich das ganze Kleid nass machen? '''MAX: Ich weiß. Das kommt von den Perlen. Mein Proletenkörper ist überhitzt, weil er sie wieder abstoßen will. CAROLINE: '''O. k., Arme hoch. '''MAX: Was bringt das? Die hassen mich schon. CAROLINE: '''Max, die hassen dich doch nicht. '''MAX: Werden sie bald. Ist bei Tommy Dolan genauso gewesen. CAROLINE: '''Wer ist Tommy Dolan? Übrigens ist das ein tolles Oberarmworkout. '''MAX: Ein reicher Junge auf den ich in der achten Klasse stand. Reich hieß seine Familie konnte sich das Aknemittel leisten. Er wollte mich treffen, aber seine Eltern haben es verboten, weil ich arm war. Und ich betone, das war bevor ich zehnmal mit dem Luftgewehr in ihr Fenster gefeuert habe. CAROLINE: '''Max du bist nicht mehr in der achten Klasse. Und du führst eine erwachsene Beziehung. Heute Abend geht es nicht nur um die Konditorschule, sondern um dich und Deke. Also reiß dich zusammen, es steht viel auf dem Spiel und... Ich habe einen Genickkrampf. '''GENET: Ich bin's. Genet! MAX: Gefangen! Gefangener geht's gar nicht. GENET: Alles in Ordnung hier drin? MAX: Ich habe nichts genommen. GENET: Caroline dürfte ich kurz allein mit Max reden? Unsere Nachbarn sind gerade vorbeigekommen, sie haben eine Flasche Champagner geöffnet. Aus Frankreich. Genießen Sie es. Kleine mach dich locker. MAX: Wie bitte? GENET: Du hast ein falsches Bild von uns. Du kommst her und siehst diese fabelhafte super Wohnung und all diese Fabelhaftigkeit und und du denkst, du denkst ich bin eine reiche Bitch. Bin ich auch. Aber ich wurde nicht so geboren. Ich, komme aus Queens, New York. Ja so sieht es aus, ich bin Genet from the Block! MAX: Aber wie haben Sie es zu einem eigenen Aufzug und einer Fischtapete gebracht? GENET: Also, David hat mich damals als Tänzerin kennengelernt. MAX: Oh, sie meinen am Broadway? GENET: Naja in der Nähe vom Broadway. Das wichtige ist, dass wir uns so unendlich ineinander verliebt haben, dass ich nach dem dritten Besuch aufgehört habe sein Geld zu nehmen. Am Esstisch. Die Brombergs, Max, Caroline, Deke und ein befreundetes Ehepaar sitzen am Tisch. AMY: ''' Sag uns die Deke, warum um alles in der Welt eine Konditorschule? '''DAVID: Wen interessierts? Wir sind froh, dass er nicht mehr beim Zirkus ist. GENET: Kinder? MAX: Ich habe nichts genommen. GENET: Amy und Adam wohnen im Haus, seit Deke noch ein kurzer Stöpsel war. DEKE: Mum, sag Max nicht, dass ich kurz war. Ich habe sie überzeugt, dass sie nie was Längeres als mich bekommt. AMY: ''' Deke! Unanständig, schmuddelig, witzig. Wir lieben anzügliche Comedy. Wir gucken Conan O'Brien. '''ADAM: Das mit der Konditorschule wäre eine ziemlich hohe Investitionen. Geh doch einfach zum Union Square und verbrenne einen Sack voll Geld. CAROLINE: '''Mister Chase, in der Tat ist das ein großes Vorhaben. Wenn Sie wollen können wir gern ein Businessplan bereden. Ich war die Klassenbeste in Wharton. '''GENET: Wharton! In Philadelphia! Die Stadt der brüderlichen Liebe. Ich kann euch versichern, sie ist es wirklich. AMY: ' Unser Sohn Hunter war in Wharton. Er ist etwa so alt wie sie, ich schreibe ihm eine SMS über sie. Wie ist ihr Nachname Caroline? '''CAROLINE: '...Channing. '''ADAM: Caroline Channing? Ist ihr Vater Martin Channing, der wegen des Schneeballsystems im Gefängnis sitzt? CAROLINE: '''Fantastischer Fisch! Ich liebe Victoriabarsch! Es ist fast ein Hähnchenfisch. '''DAVID: Deke davon hast du nie ein Wort gesagt. DEKE: Davon dass das ein Hähnchenfisch ist? Ihr wisst, dass ich deswegen nicht mehr nach Hause will. Warum sollte ich es erzählen? Sie hat nichts verbrochen, sondern er. GENET: Deke bringt es auf den Punkt. Caroline war es nicht und ihr Vater sitzt seine Strafe ab. MAX: Apropos sitzen. Ich sitze hier von neun fetten Gabeln. Welche ist die nächste? ADAM: Du hast leicht reden Deke, du hast kein Geld verloren. Amy und ich mussten vom Penthouse in den vierten Stock ziehen. AMY: ''' Der vierte Stock, Deke! Das sind drei über dem Portier. Nur fünf Schlafzimmer und ich höre das wusch-wusch des verdammten Aufzugs die ganze Nacht. '''ADAM: Genet, ich fasse es nicht, dass du eine Channing in dein Haus lässt. MAX: Sir, wenn sie noch ein schlechtes Wort über sie sagen, dann wusch-wusche ich sie von ihrem Stuhl. GENET: Max, das in unsere Freunde. MAX: Ja und sie ist meine Freundin und hat Schlimmes erlebt. Ich werde nicht einfach zuhören, wie die sie beleidigen. Oh, sie haben nur fünf Schlafzimmer? Tja, sie schläft in der Wand. Ihr reichen Menschen seid alle gleich. DEKE: Fahr wieder runter, nachher würdest du dir wünschen du hättest es viel getan. MAX: Nein Deke. Ich meine was hier rumliegt. Sieben Gabeln und zehn Messer für was? Wissen Sie was wir in der Wohnung haben? Fünf Stäbchen. Und einen hübschen Göffel von Kentucky Fried Chicken. Und wir schaffen es auch. Wir haben es nicht nötig hier zu sitzen und zu supperieren- CAROLINE: ''' - soupieren - '''MAX: '''Was auch immer. Und sie um Geld oder Bestätigung an zu betteln. Ich kann nur sagen, seien Sie froh, dass die Bullen mir das Luftgewehr abgenommen haben. Gehen wir, Caroline. '''CAROLINE: '''Nein, das ist meine Schuld. Ich gehe. '''DEKE: Nein wisst ihr was? Wir gehen alle. GENET: Deacon. Setz dich hin. Du verlässt den Tisch nicht mit diesen beiden. DEKE: Ich bin da wo sie ist. Außer im Badezimmer, denn ein paar Geheimnisse sollte man haben. MAX: Was soll überhaupt die ganze Aufregung? Sie haben ein Problem wegen ihrem Vater, aber kein Problem damit, dass seine Mum eine Stripperin war? AMY: ''' Was? Du warst eine Stripperin! '''DEKE: Mum?! GENET: Max! MAX: Oh, das ist nicht allgemein bekannt? DEKES WOHNCONTAINER – BROOKLYN; NACHT Deke und Max liegen im Bett. MAX: Ich fühle mich mies. DEKE: Nein, ich hätte es wissen müssen. Meine Mum ist viel zu beweglich beim Tennis. Und vor meinem Dad habe ich jetzt noch mehr Respekt. Ein Jude, der eine Schwarze heiratet beeindruckend, aber eine schwarze Stripperin ist echt der Hammer! MAX: Nein, ich fühle mich mies, weil deine Eltern dir ab jetzt den Geldhahn zudrehen. DEKE: Aber meine Mum zu outen war nicht so schlimm? Hör zu sie haben gesagt mein Geld oder du und ich habe nur 2 Stunden nachgedacht und dich genommen. MAX: Schön wär's. Von wegen 2 Stunden. Du hast nicht 1 Sekunde überlegt, du bist gleich gegangen. Deke, wie willst du ohne Geld ein Leben führen? DEKE: Ich wohne schon in einem Müllcontainer. Ich bin ein zäher Kerl. MAX: Und wer hat den Container bezahlt? DEKE: Meine Eltern. MAX: Und wer die Solarpaneele auf dem Dach? DEKE: Meine Eltern. Aber ich habe das Skateboard Poster gekauft. MAX: Deke. DEKE: O. k. es war in einem Müslikarton. MAX: Und wer hat das Müsli gekauft? DEKE: Meine Eltern. Max, das wird cool. Ach komm schon, wie schwer kann das sein? Hör zu, ich stehe morgen auf, kriege einen Job hier, kriege noch einen anderen Job da. Dann habe ich 20.000 Mäuse und zappeldibum mache ich noch mal 20. Zappeldizapp! Dann kaufe ich mir die Müslifirma. Wo habe ich eigentlich das Gras von Earl? Vor dem Müllcontainer. Caroline kommt angelaufen. CAROLINE: '''Was gibt es für ein Notfall? Geht es dir gut? '''MAX: Ja, mir geht es gut, aber Deke ist irre. Der denkt er brauch kein Geld um zu überleben. CAROLINE: '''Naja, ich habe es auch geschafft. Gut die ersten - was ist heute Montag? Gut die ersten 1000 Tage waren hart, aber - '''MAX: Deke ist ganz anders als du. Du bist ehrgeizig und belastbar und kreativ und clever, niemand kann es mit dir aufnehmen. Du bist klasse! CAROLINE: '''Das war das netteste was du ihr zu mir gesagt hast, Max. '''MAX: Nimm es nicht zu ernst, du bist immer nach unten auf der Dreierliste. Mein Problem ist, ich kann nicht zulassen das Deke sein Vermögen aufgibt. CAROLINE: '''Es ist seine Entscheidung und was romantischeres habe ich noch nie gehört. '''MAX: Es ist dämlich! Hörzu. Deke ist mir wichtiger, als es mir je irgendjemand war. Also, also gebe ich ihn frei. Gerade habe ich seine Mutter angerufen. CAROLINE: '''Und die geht um 2:00 Uhr morgens ans Telefon? Oh ich vergaß, sie was Stripperin. Die ist es gewohnt nachts mal ran zu gehen. '''MAX: Und sie sagte, sie nehmen Deke wieder auf, aber er muss zu ihnen kommen. CAROLINE: '''Das ist doch gut. '''MAX: Also hilf mir, du und ich schieben ihn nach Haus. In seinem Container. CAROLINE: '''Wir schieben das Ding in die Upper East Side? '''MAX: Ja, er hat Earls Gras geraucht und ist voll breit. Der merkt nichts. Hilf mir schieben, bevor mir klar wird was ich verliere und ich es mir anders überlege. Los du nimmst die Seite, ich die. Und wir bleiben erst stehen wenn wir da sind. Oder eine von uns von der Brooklyn Bridge fällt. CAROLINE: '''Wir schaffen es doch nie im Leben bis dahin. '''MAX: Dann schieben wir so weit wir können. Und wenn Deke dann am Morgen aufwacht, hängt er wenigstens nicht mehr hier bei mir fest. Und kann in Frieden leben. CAROLINE: '''Ich habe mich geirrt das ist das romantische was ich je gehört habe. '''MAX: Und schneide dich nicht am Container, sonst kriegst du Tollwut. Schieb! CAROLINE: '''Max, das ist ja ein noch besseres Oberarmworkout. '''MAX: So ein Spruch fällt auch nur dir ein. CURRENT TOTAL: $1,150.00 NEW TOTAL: $2,850.00 Kategorie:Transkripte